Lonesome Road
by Unofficial Schwarz
Summary: ZelXel. Songfic. Traveling alone gives Zelgadis time to think. Kinda angsty.


Lonesome Road

By: Nagi

Pairing: Zelgadis/Xellos

Rating: PG

Notes: Oneshot, Songfic, Zel's POV, sorta angsty no da. Also note that I'm not that practiced at writing Slayers fanfiction, so this may be a little awkward sounding. Nothing like a class project to get the creative juices (and procrastinating juices) flowing, na no da?

I don't own the song 'Lonesome Road' no da. The Kingston Singers might but I don't remember no da! -;;;

-song lyrics

flashback

/Walk down that lonesome road all by yourself.

Don't turn your head back over your shoulder

And only stop to rest yourself when the silver moon

Is shining high above the trees./

Toward the west the sun was setting. The flat ground speared with rich shafts of gold and orange while the sky overhead shifted from blue, to pink, to red, and back to blue again only this time a dark majestic royal blue. It was a rather picturesque sight, but the chimera on the northward road barely spared it a glance. He had stopped watching the beauties of nature since he'd left traveling with Lina and her group. There didn't really seem a point anymore. Not really much of a point to anything anymore, except the search to find his cure. Though, admittedly, THAT was becoming a moot goal for him, as well. What good was a cured body if he didn't have anyone around to notice it or appreciate it?

Sighing as he finally noticed that the warm sun was gone and the glowing moon had taken its place, Zelgadis started to make his small camp for the night

/If I had stopped to listen once or twice

If I had closed my mouth and opened my eyes

If I had cooled my head and warmed my heart

I'd not be on this road tonight./

Zelgadis sat with his back against a large tree. The path he'd been following went right through the center of a forest so he'd stopped on the edge to make camp. He listlessly wished, for probably the hundredth time, that he was still with Gourry, Lina, Amelia, and the occasional extra they picked up so he didn't have to do all the work of setting up camp by himself. Reclining his head to view the blue-black expanse of sky over head, though not really focusing on it, he wondered just how long ago he'd left that motley group of travelers. A year? Two years? Maybe three?

This line of thought always managed to make the already chronically depressed chimera even more so. Zelgadis couldn't stop thinking about the very last day he'd spent with the lot.

_After closing and locking the door of his inn room, Zelgadis began undressing for bed. First came the cloak, then the shoes, then the gloves. As the second glove was pulled off, Zelgadis heard a noise. Quickly he turned around toward the bed, preparing for an attack, only to find a smiling mazoku sitting on it. Surprise gave way to anger in record time as the chimera glared at the intruding, though not entirely unwanted, guest._

_"What do you want Xellos?!" Zelgadis hissed. Xellos seemed pleased with the emotional outburst and continued to smile his annoyingly mysterious smile._

_"Many things that, as you might be able to guess, are secret. But, at the moment, I wanted to watch you undress!" Xellos' smile grew just a little bit as Zelgadis' anger dissolved back into surprise._

_"W-what?!? M-me... undre-now hold on a second!" the chimera's head was spinning from the confusion. Xellos wanted to see him take off his clothes?! How dare he! Zelgadis was angry, confused, stunned, and wary. And through all the mixed up emotions he was feeling, he also felt sort of happy and flattered. This feeling out of all the others scared him._

_Turning around, Zelgadis gathered up his clothing and started putting them on again. Xellos tilted his head in a confused angle and stood up to go to the chimera._

_"Zelgadis? Are you okay?" the concerned mazoku reached out his hand to touch Zelgadis' shoulder. At the slight caress, Zelgadis jerked and spun around, glaring at Xellos again._

_"Don't touch me!"_

_Slightly startled, Xellos held up his hands in a gesture of peace,"Gomen! Demo, you-"_

_"Just go away and leave me alone!"So saying, the overly sensitive chimera stormed from from his room and out of the inn entirely. He didn't even pause at the fleetingly sorrowful and wistful look Xellos wore, as though someone had just jerked something from his grasp that he had held quite dear._

_Almost like his heart had been broken._

/Carry on, never run feeling sorry for yourself

If doesn't save you from your troubled mind./

Frowning at nothing but his distracted thoughts, Zelgadis tried to settle back in a more comfortable position against the tree. There was nothing he could do about the past. All he could do was take the consequences of his actions and keep going.

Going? But to what purpose? To eventually find what he was searching so desperately for... yet couldn't exactly put a name to.

Closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, Zelgadis whispered to the night air,

"It isn't as though he would have actually wanted me, anyway..."

/Walk down that lonesome road all by yourself.

Don't turn your head back over your shoulder

And only stop to rest yourself when the silver moon

Is shining high above the trees./

End


End file.
